Blossoms in the Breeze
by xSarcasticNinjax
Summary: After a confrontation with Millie about her alliance with the Dark Forest, Blossomfall runs away from ThunderClan. She bumps into an old ally: Breezepelt. What'll happen when Blossomfall and Breezepelt decide to team up and seek vengeance? Danger. Murder. Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I came up with this story when I was thinking of who Blossomfall would be cute paired with, so when I thought of Breezepelt I was like "OMISTARCLAN I HAVE TO DO A FANFIC ABOUT THEM!" And so, here it is. Enjoy!**

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader **Bramblestar- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy **Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat **Jayfeather****- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

** Spiderleg-** long-limed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

** Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart-** gray tabby she-cat

** Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-** white she-cat

**Toadstep-** black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal-** dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight- **dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe-** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing-** pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Daisy- **cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-kit, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Elders (retired warriors)

**Purdy- **plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Blackstar-**large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: **Rowanclaw-**ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-**very small tabby tom

Warriors:

**Toadfoot-**dark brown tom

**Applefur-**mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost-**black and white tom

**Ratscar-**brown tom with long scar on his back

**Tawnypelt-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Tigerheart-**dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt-**cream-furred she-cat

Queens:

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail-**black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

**Smokefoot-**black tom

**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader: **Onestar-**brown tabby tom

Deputy: **Whitetail-**small white she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight-**mottled gray tom

Warriors:

**Crowfeather-**dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, **Runningpaw** (white and brown she-cat)

**Breezepelt-**black tom with amber eyes

**Whiskertail-**light brown tom

Queens:

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Skykit, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Swallowtail-**dark gray she-cat (currently pregnant)

Elders:

**Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

**Tornear-**tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Mistystar-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Petalfur-**gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, **Streampaw** (gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing-**dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, **Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Robinwing-**tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice, **Streampaw **(silver tabby tom)

**Mallownose-**light brown tabby tom

**Grasspelt-**light brown tom

**Troutblaze-**pale gray tabby she-cat

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat

Prologue

A blue-furred she-cat speckled with stars padded into the hollow, followed by a slender tortoiseshell. A small pool glistened in starlight at the bottom. The pair halted by the pool and sat down, waiting. As the tortoiseshell licked a paw, several more starry-furred cats began to pad into the hollow and seating themselves by the pool, as the blue-furred cat and tortoiseshell had done. A jet-black tom. A tabby with a crooked jaw. A black and white tom.

When no more cats had entered the hollow, the black tom spoke up.

"Why have you called us here, Bluestar?" he asked the blue-furred she-cat.

"Spottedleaf has had another vision," Bluestar replied, flicking her tail at the tortoiseshell. "Tell them about your vision, Spottedleaf."

"I was padding along the banks of the lake in ThunderClan territory," Spottedleaf began. "It was a beautiful new-leaf day, and everywhere there were flower blossoms drifting along in the breeze. One particular group of petals were beautiful shades of orange and pink, and I followed the stream. It led to the ThunderClan camp, and floated down to the ground from the top of the quarry. I stopped at the edge and watched them float down."

The three cats listened aptly, eyes not drifting from Spottedleaf. She shuddered a little, and continued.

"All of a sudden, the breeze turned into a great big funnel, swirling up toward the sky. The petals whirled along in the dark gray wind, I could see them flashing by. The sky turned dark, and as the funnel grew, it swept me off my feet. I thrashed and yowled, but I was helpless against the great winds of the funnel. The funnel traveled along through all of the Clan territories, destroying everything in it's path. Cats like me were also swept up, along with other debris and prey. Then the vision ended," Spottedleaf finished, glancing at her paws. The other three cats were silent.

After a while, the black and white tom spoke up. "Well for sure the vision is signaling some sort of danger," he started. "Do you think a funnel like the one in Spottedleaf's vision come to the Clans?"

"I don't think it's that simple," the tabby with a crooked jaw meowed, seemingly deep in thought. "Visions, omens, prophecies, the like; they never communicate directly."

"Crookedstar is right," Bluestar agreed. "There must be a hidden message."

"What do you think of this vision, Spottedleaf?" the black tom, Nightstar, asked.

"Before the funnel, everything was perfect, the day was sunny, the forest bustled with prey, the birds chirped their usual harmony. When the funnel came, the change was extremely abrupt. It wasn't gradual. This danger will come when we least expect it," Spottedleaf analyzed.

"What about the petals?" the black tom mewed. "Did they stand out, or were they just part of the scenery?"

"This danger definitely has something to do with the petals," Spottedleaf mewed immediately. "They definitely were not an accident."

"Petals..." the black and white tom mused. "Do you think, perhaps, they represent a cat?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was Bluestar who spoke up.

"It is most likely," she meowed. "After all, what else could they represent?"

"Petals, petals... Rosepetal?" Tallstar, the black and white tom, suggested.

"Or Petalfur," Nightstar pointed out.

"The more important thing is whether this cat will bring danger or peace to the Clans," Crookedstar meowed. "If they are to save the Clans, we'll need to visit their dreams to warn them. If they are to destroy the Clans, we must warn the medicine cats."

"The petals didn't fight the storm," Spottedleaf's cool mew sounded. "In fact, they went along with the storm, and filled the weaker areas of the funnel."

"Evil," Bluestar, Nightstar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar all meowed at the same time.

"I think we should watch out for cats that trained in the Dark Forest," Bluestar suggested.

Tallstar frowned. "I believe that if they decided to fight with the Clans in the battle, then we should try to forgive and forget about their training in the Dark Forest."

"All the same," Bluestar shot back. "Just watch out particularly."

"We'll all be on guard," Crookedstar meowed. "But I don't think we should tell the medicine cats until we are sure who it is."

Bluestar nodded her agreement, as did Tallstar, Nightstar, and Spottedleaf.

"Let's just pray something truly disastrous doesn't happen," Spottedleaf murmured.

And with that, the assembled cats parted, melting into the shadows of night.

Chapter One

Blossomfall collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. _It's over. The battle's over. We won. We're safe._

She heard gentle footfalls coming toward her. With great effort, she lifted her head. It was Jayfeather, with a mouthful of herbs. He silently got to work on her injuries, chewing up leaves into poultices and pressing them against her wounds. She hissed in pain when the juices sank into a scar on her flank, but didn't complain. As she gazed at it, she winced, but this time it wasn't because of the pain. That scar had been made by Clan cat. It reminded her that she still had to face the fact that she had fought for the Dark Forest.

Jayfeather padded away when he was done with her, not saying a word.

"Thanks," she called out weakly. He paused for a second and turned his head to gaze in her direction with blind blue eyes. He simply nodded, then went back to his work.

Blossomfall lay her head on her paws, closing her eyes and relishing the peace and quiet. She didn't even bother going to her nest, she just lay there, eyes closed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blossomfall woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The sunlight was blindingly bright, so the tortoiseshell she-cat shielded her eyes with a paw and blinked a few times to get them to adjust. She glanced around the clearing. A few cats, like her, had fallen asleep in the clearing, too tired to go to their nests to sleep. Most of the ThunderClan cats were in their dens. Bramblestar was sitting on the Highledge, sharing tongues with Squirrelflight while watching over his Clan.

Blossomfall rose to her paws and arched her back, yawning silently as to not wake up the Clan. She stretched her legs, then glanced at her wounds. The scar on her flank would be there for a while, but most of the scratches had grown smaller, and some had even disappeared.

Blossomfall glanced over at the fresh-kill pile. There was nothing but a scrawny shrew. _My wounds aren't that bad. I think I'm good enough to go hunting. _She padded toward the camp entrance.

"Blossomfall!"

Blossomfall stopped mid-step and turned to see who had called. It was Millie, her so-called mother. Blossomfall's eyes narrowed before she even realized it, and she forced the hair on her spine to lie flat.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to push the coldness out of her voice but not entirely succeeding.

"Come take a walk with me," Millie ordered briskly. Blossomfall bristled slightly in indignation at Millie's commanding tone, and she glanced at Bramblestar out of the corner of her eye. He was looking in their direction and inclined his head slightly to Blossomfall.

"Fine," she sighed, following the silver tabby into the trees.

The two she-cats padded along silently through the forest, neither speaking a word. Blossomfall refused to look at her mother and just stared straight ahead.

When the Sky Oak came into view, Millie turned to look at her daughter. Blossomfall glared into her mother's eyes.

"I heard you were one of the cats training in the Dark Forest," she began. Blossomfall forced herself to remain emotionless and put a bored look on her face.

"How could you betray your Clan like that? Turn on your Clan that fed you, protected you, and loved you," Millie spat. _Loved you, _Blossomfall thought bitterly. She remained silent, which seemed to make Millie even angrier. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I switched sides, didn't I?" Blossomfall muttered, glancing at her paws.

"Yes, but only when Ivypool told you to! And I can't believe you would be as _foolish_ to even trust those evil cats!" Millie hissed.

Blossomfall couldn't take it anymore. Something inside her went off at the word 'foolish'. _She's the foolish one! _"Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't been favoring Briarlight so much more!" she exploded.

Millie's eyes sighed and her eyes rolled skyward. "What does that have to do with anything?" Rage clouded Blossomfall's vision. _It's like she doesn't care! How dare she not care?!_

"It has to do with everything!" Blossomfall screamed, finally releasing her anger and pain. "When Darkstripe first came to me in a dream, he understood me. He understood! When he brought me to the Dark Forest, cats actually paid attention to me! That's why I joined. Because I actually felt noticed and wanted there!"

Millie's eyes widened in disgust. "You went along with evil cats because it made you feel better."

"Yes," Blossomfall hissed, not bothering to correct her. "And you know what? I never should have turned on them. You're worse than they are! I HATE YOU!"

Blossomfall whirled around and raced away into the trees, not waiting to see the look on Millie's face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the branches whipped at her face, but Blossomfall pushed on. She had to get as far away from ThunderClan as possible.

_I have to leave, _she decided. _And I'm not coming back._

* * *

Blossomfall carefully descended the steep banks to the river, then slowly waded into the shallow currents. The moor rose up into the sky, beyond the river. She quickly struggled through the ice-cold water. Shivering, she stumbled up the banks of WindClan's side of the border. She quickly glanced around for cats, and locked gazes with hostile amber eyes.

The tortoiseshell she-cat took a step back in fear.

"B-b-breezepelt?" she stuttered, rapidly thinking of what to do if he attacked her. "P-please don't attack me. I was just trying to get out of Clan territo-"

"Why would I bother to attack you?" the black tom asked, looking bored.

Blossomfall blinked in surprise. "Because I'm on your territory?" It was more of a question that a statement.

"This isn't my territory anymore," Breezepelt hissed bitterly.

Blossomfall blinked again. "What?"

"You think WindClan would keep me after I fought for the Dark Forest?" Breezepelt snarled. "And besides, it's not like I want to stay with them anyway. They're just weaklings, you all are."

Blossomfall bristled at the insult. "How dare you call me a weakling?"

"But that's what you are," Breezepelt retorted. "A weakling. You abandoned the Dark Forest when they- we needed you. You're a weakling and a coward."

Blossomfall glared at Breezepelt. "I regret turning on them, I do. I'm leaving ThunderClan now and I hope the Dark Forest will take me back."

"You're leaving ThunderClan?" Surprise flashed across Breezepelt's face for only a second, but was then masked with his regular scowl.

"That's what I said," Blossomfall replied. "I hate them." She spat the last sentence with pure venom in her voice. Breezepelt narrowed his eyes in consideration, then tipped his head to the side, as if thinking.

"I have a proposal for you," he meowed after a long moment. Blossomfall blinked.

"I think we should be allies. We can plot revenge together. The Clans won't know what hit them."

Whatever Blossomfall was expecting, this wasn't it.

"You want to team up with me?" she repeated in disbelief. Breezepelt nodded silently.

Blossomfall was having a mental battle in her head. _What if he kills me in my sleep? No, he wouldn't do that, he has no reason to. Unless the Dark Forest tells him to because they want to get revenge on me for turning on them... But he looked like he was telling the truth when he said he wanted to be allies... UGH!_

Breezepelt was staring at her with unblinking eyes, still waiting for her answer. So Blossomfall said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay."

**I decided to put Chapter One and the prologue together because the prologue isn't that long and no one really reads the allegiances anyway, plus if I put them as two seperate chapters, the chapter numberings will be one behind. Please review! It means _THIS_ much to me, and I am not exaggerating.**

**I won't be posting on here a lot because I will be mainly working on my Hunger Games fic, Helpless. I will post once in a while though, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you can tell, I have changed my pen name to xSarcasticNinjax. Cause Indigo Spirit is just boring. Yes, I know it's been weeks, but I warned you!**

**The Midnight Avenger: Thanks! And congratulations for being my first reviewer! **

**Tansyfang: Blossomfall doesn't really seem like she is capable of being evil, does she? This is why we have fanfictions. To write about evil characters who don't seem like they can be evil. And, yes, I will continue!**

**starlight0720: (You would have already read this) Thanks! As for Blossomfall begging Breezepelt not to attack her, I'm trying to let people know that Blossomfall isn't a true Dark Forest warrior YET, but the plan is when she falls in love with Breezepelt, she starts becoming more and more like a Dark Forest warrior.**

**Thanks and Blossomfall plushies for all my beloved reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me.**

**Here's what you guys actually read.**

Chapter Two

"We need to find a place to live while we plot revenge," Breezepelt meowed as he padded through the tall grass, Blossomfall at his side. "Once we've eliminated the Clans, we get all of their current territory to choose from." Blossomfall nodded at his words.

"By the way," Breezepelt mewed, glancing at her. "If the Dark Forest doesn't approve of me teaming up with you, I will not hesitate to kill you." Blossomfall's eyes widened.

"Before you kill me, can you at least give me a chance to leave?" Blossomfall asked quietly. "I'll willingly leave if the Dark Forest orders."

Breezepelt was silent for a moment.

"Fine," he finally said. "But if the Dark Forest gives me orders to kill you, you will not get a chance to leave." Blossomfall nodded. _Reasonable enough._

The pair padded along silently for a while, looking for a decent place to make a den. Neither looked at each other much, although Blossomfall sometimes snuck glances at Breezepelt. He just stared straight ahead, his face emotionless. Then Blossomfall would quickly look away so Breezepelt wouldn't catch her looking.

Breezepelt was aware that Blossomfall kept looking at him, but he pretended that he didn't. It was rather amusing, Blossomfall thinking that she was so stealthy, sneaking glances at him without him knowing. He had to catch himself from smirking quite a few times.

Finally they came along a hollow log covered in moss. Blossomfall peered in from one of the sides. There was a thin layer of moss growing on the sides, and when Blossomfall prodded it with a paw, it was decently soft. The log was concealed by two willow trees, the drooping, leaf-filled branches hiding the log from view.

"Breezepelt!" Blossomfall called. "I think I found a good place!"

Breezepelt glanced at her, then padded over. He inspected it closely, much longer than Blossomfall did. He walked into the log and sniffed the walls, poked at the moss, then came back out.

"Good enough," he meowed. Blossomfall rolled her eyes at his scrutiny. "Go find some moss for a nest," he ordered. Blossomfall restrained herself from glaring at his commanding tone. "Unless you don't want to sleep in a nest tonight."

Blossomfall padded away.

Soon enough, she found a small tree stump filled at the base with moss. She searched around for some not too moist and not too dry moss, then clawed off a bunch and picked it up in her jaws.

When she got back, Breezepelt had already made his nest. She dropped the moss and rearranged it to make it comfortable. Then she sat down in her nest and stared at Breezepelt.

He stared right back.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither yielding, until Blossomfall got bored at asked,

"Should we get started?" she suggested dryly.

"Sure," Breezepelt replied. But he just sat there and didn't say another word.

Blossomfall mentally sighed. "Okay, so let's brainstorm. What could we possibly do to get revenge?"

Breezepelt simply stared at her.

"We could always just attack, but that would be stu-"

"That would be stupid," Breezepelt interrupted.

Blossomfall glared at him. "That was what I was going to say. Or we could gather some rogues to fight with us like Tigerstar did."

"But where's the creativity in that?" Breezepelt meowed. "I don't want to do something someone else already did, as awesome as the idea is."

Blossomfall rolled her eyes. "So what do you suggest we do?" Breezepelt was silent for a moment.

"Let's sleep on it," Breezepelt decided. "And besides, there's no guaranteed that you're even staying with me." A new wave of worry washed over Blossomfall. _He still might kill me in my sleep._

Blossomfall settled in her nest, getting ready to go to sleep. These might be my last moments, she thought nervously. Please Star-, I mean Dark Forest, don't let Breezepelt kill me.

The tortoiseshell took a deep breath and closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

Blossomfall woke up in a familiar shadowy forest of tall, dank, gray trees. The Dark Forest. Blossomfall glanced around for cats. There was no one there. Suddenly panic filled her. _What if Breezepelt killed me in my sleep and now instead of going to StarClan I am cursed to walk the Dark Forest forever? I don't want to stay here forever!_

"Blossomfall," a voice sounded behind her. She whirled around to face a ragged tortoiseshell with mangy fur and sharp yellow teeth.

"Mapleshade," Blossomfall whispered.

"Traitor," she snarled. "You betrayed the Dark Forest. I should kill you right now!" Blossomfall's eyes widened in fear and she started to slowly back away.

"But no, I will not kill you because I am merciful and am giving you a second chance. Hawkfrost and I have agreed that you seemed genuine when you declared your revenge on the Clans. You may work with Breezepelt to seek revenge. Until your plan has been carried out, you will be cut off from the Dark Forest completely. If you succeed, we will forgive you for turning on us."

Blossomfall barely with strained herself from grinning. _I get another chance!_

"Oh, and by the way, I will specifically tell Breezepelt not to harm you while you are plotting your revenge," Mapleshade added.

Blossomfall couldn't believe her luck! "Thank you," she meowed gratefully, dipping her head low.

When she came back up, Mapleshade was gone.

* * *

Blossomfall lifted her head drowsily. _Why am I in a _log_? _Then the events of the previous day and her dream came rushing back to her. Blossomfall leaped up and jumped with joy. And bumped her head on the roof of the log.

_Ow..._

Breezepelt's head appeared at the entrance of the log. He was carrying a rabbit in his jaws.

"Hurry up and eat breakfast," he ordered. Blossomfall gazed expectantly at him, waiting for him to drop the rabbit.

"What?" he asked. Blossomfall nodded at the rabbit.

Breezepelt raised his eyebrows. "This is _mine. _Just because we're in an alliance doesn't mean I have to hunt for you."

_Oh, right. Well then. _Blossomfall rolled her eyes and hopped out the other end of the log. She trotted among the undergrowth, smelling the air for prey scent.

_Mouse!_ Blossomfall dropped into a crouch and slowly crept toward the small brown creature. She waited for a moment, than sprung onto the unsuspecting mouse. She quickly dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck, then sank her teeth into it's warm flesh. _Thank you, StarClan. _

_Wait, what?! No! _Blossomfall scolded herself. _StarClan is just a bunch of weak, dead cats that pretend that they're so special. Why should you be giving thanks to StarClan?_

_Thank you, Dark Forest, _Blossomfall thought instead. She quickly finished the mouse and headed back to the hollow log. Breezepelt was waiting for her in front of the log.

"Done?" Breezepelt's voice was bored. Blossomfall gritted her teeth and her claws sank into the soft dirt.

"Yes," she replied cooly. She sat down in front of him. "Come up with any good ideas?"

"Yes, actually," Breezepelt mewed. Blossomfall's eyebrows shot up.

"So, care to tell?"

"So, you know that badger that told the Clans they needed to move to the lake?" Breezepelt asked. Blossomfall nodded silently. _He already talks like he's not one of them anymore. _"I was thinking we could go find that badger, you could convince her to teach us how to speak badger-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, why me?" Blossomfall interrupted.

"Because she's a friend of ThunderClan and she doesn't know you're not part of ThunderClan anymore." _Oh. Yeah. That's actually a good idea._

"But why do we need to know how to speak badger?"

"I was getting to that when you interrupted," Breezepelt meowed, glaring at her. Blossomfall didn't flinch and met his gaze evenly.

"Once we learn how to speak badger," Breezepelt continued. "We could go find other badgers, particularly ones that hate the Clans, and get them to attack the Clans with us."

Blossomfall was silent. _That really is a good idea._

"It's a decent plan," she meowed indifferently.

Breezepelt smirked. "It's a brilliant plan. Now let's go find that badger."

"It's Midnight," Blossomfall corrected him.

Breezepelt sighed in exasperation. "Whatever."

**Four reviews for the next chapter! May StarClan light your path!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two reviews? I'm going to stop the bribery for now. Maybe later into the story. I feel sorry for the people that did review. Blossomfall plushies for iSoftRain and The Midnight Avenger!**

**iSoftRain: Lol. :) Thanks!**

**The Midnight Avenger: They are, aren't they? Hopefully it's clear enough that they hate each other too. **

**Disclaimer: I am one of the almighty Erins! 19.8K+ people shall bow to me since I wrote the book series that they love! Yeah right. I do not own Warriors and am most certainly not one the the amazing Erins.**

Chapter Three

The sun cast long shadows on the ground as it rose from behind the mountain. Birds chirped and sang in peaceful harmony among the trees. Dew glistened on leaves as a black and a tortoiseshell cat padded through the forest.

"Where is this sun-drown-place?" Breezepelt growled impatiently. "It's taking forever to get there."

"It's only been a day," Blossomfall snapped. "Of course we're not there yet." Even Blossomfall was so crabby she dared to snap at Breezepelt.

"Are you sure you even know the way?" Breezepelt demanded accusingly.

"No!" Blossomfall hissed. "I wasn't even on the Great Journey."

"Then where are we going?!" Breezepelt growled, halting in his steps. "Where are you leading us?"

"I'm following the sun," Blossomfall explained slowly, as if she was talking to a kit, making Breezepelt's ears and tail twitch with annoyance. "The sun rises over the sun-drown-place, according to Squirrelflight."

Content with her answer, Breezepelt trotted to catch up with her.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Breezepelt and Blossomfall trekked farther through the forest. Soon, some rolling hills came into sight, trees dotted across the peaty moor.

All of a sudden, Blossomfall realized the forest had become deathly silent. The birds had stopped chirping, there were no signals of animals moving around, even the wind had stopped. Breezepelt had realized this too and stopped, sniffing the air for scents.

A growl sounded from the bushes right beside Blossomfall. She whirled around with frightened eyes and crouched, gazing warily into the darkness of the undergrowth.

"What is it?" Breezepelt demanded, creeping closer to her.

A huge, dog-like creature leaped out of the undergrowth and pounced on Blossomfall. She yowled in surprise and slashed wildly at the animal. Breezepelt raked his claws into the animal's pelt and knocked it off Blossomfall. She jumped up and advanced on the creature, growling dangerously.

This was the first time either of them had gotten a good look at the creature. It looked like a dog, but its muzzle was more tapered and its fur was much thicker. Its teeth were bared in a snarl and its eyes gleamed maliciously but with an intelligence greater than any normal dog.

"What is it?" Blossomfall whispered.

"Who cares?" Breezepelt growled. "Let's get rid of it." And with that, he launched himself at the animal. After that, all Blossomfall could see was a blur of black and grey rolling around. Screeches, growls, yowls, and howls filled the air as Breezepelt and the... thing fought.

_How am I supposed to attack it without hurting Breezepelt? _Blossomfall thought, panicking.

All of a sudden, she was bowled off her feet. She instinctively lashed out at her attacker and it howled in pain when her thorn-sharp claws scraped its face. It was another animal like the one Breezepelt was fighting, and Blossomfall had managed to leave some pretty deep scars in its cheek. Blossomfall jumped back and while the animal was pawing at its injured cheek, she leaped on it and sank her claws in its pelt.

She clawed and slashed at the animal, but when it recovered, it was morely deadly than Blossomfall had expected. Its claws dug into her flank and she let out an ear-piercing scream of agony as white-hot pain coursed through her body. The animal clawed at her face and left scratches on her muzzle and neck, blood rapidly flowing down. Blossomfall let out another yowl of pain and tried to fight back. She managed to land a few more blows, but none strong enough to seriously hurt it.

It soon had her pinned. Blossomfall kicked her legs out, effectively knocking the animal off its hind feet. She leaped up and pinned it, digging her claws into its slick fur. It howled in pain and writhed under her. She was about to deal the killing blow when she was bowled off the animal.

It was the other one, the one that Breezeplet had been fighting. In her moment of surprise, she was only able to leave a few shallow claw marks before it had her pinned. Blossomfall tried all of the tricks that Dark Forest had taught her to knock it off her, but with no avail. The creature lifted its head and Blossomfall was almost certain it was going to land a killing bite. _Where in the Dark Forest's name is Breezepelt?_

Just when she had about given up, the animal was knocked off her by a blur of black. _Breezepelt?_

She tried to clamber to her feet, but collapsed again when her right hind leg gave out. There was huge scar running across her leg and the ground around it was pooling with blood. She settled for lifting her head weakly and noticed the body of the other "dog" lying lifeless several fox-lengths away. _He killed it?!_

Breezepelt was currently beating the other dog up; there were scratches and scars everywhere on its body, blood running down most of them. Breezepelt was growling things to it that Blossomfall couldn't make out.

Finally Breezepelt put the animal out of its misery by dealing the killing blow to its neck. It went limp and Breezepelt stepped off its body, his face still scrunched up in a snarl.

"Breezepelt?" she rasped weakly. His gaze snapped to her and his eyes widened when he saw her lying there. Surprisingly, he didn't have as many wounds as her. He raced over to her and bent down next to her.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he muttered gruffly. He used his muzzle to nudge her up and let her lean most of her weight on his shoulder as she limped forward. After a torturtous while, Blossomfall spotted a small cave with moss growing over and around it.

"Over there," she meowed softly. Breezepelt nodded and steered them over. Once they got inside, he lay her down gently.

"I'm going to go get you some water and food," he told her.

As he turned to leave, Blossomfall called out weakly, "Breezepelt!" He stopped and swiveled his head to look at her questioningly.

"Thank you," she mewed softly. Breezepelt's expression softened for a moment before growing hard again.

"Whatever," he growled. "But don't think this changes anything between us." With that, he turned and left. Blossomfall glared at his retreating back. _I swallow my pride and thank him, and this is what I get?_

But no matter how much Blossomfall told herself it was indignation, she knew deep down that quite a large amount of hurt had pierced her heart. She shook her head firmly at herself.

_No, _she told herself. _You can't. Besides, you know he doesn't return the feeling._

* * *

Breezepelt returned soon with a mouthful of soaked, dripping moss. He laid it down next to Blossomfall's head and she lapped thirstily at the moss. The water was ice-cold and Blossomfall let out a sigh of contentment. Now all she needed was for her wounds to heal and a nice, fat squirrel.

"Do you know any herbs that might help your wounds heal?" Breezepelt asked.

Blossomfall racked her brain for herbs and their uses. "Uh... cobwebs to soak up blood. Marigold for infection. Poppy seeds for pain." Breezepelt nodded and left in search of the herbs and Blossomfall laid her head back down, closing her eyes and tried to block out the pain.

* * *

Blossomfall was awoken by a gentle prodding in her flank. She opened her eyes sleepily and glanced up at who had interrupted her peaceful sleep. Breezepelt loomed over her, amber eyes wide.

He pushed a mouse closer to her head. Blossomfall blinked confusedly. "I didn't know WindClan hunted mice," she meowed mildly.

"We don't," Breezepelt snapped. "I just figured you'd like it better than a rabbit." Blossomfall blinked, even more confused.

"You caught a mouse... for me?"

"What do you think?" Breezepelt snapped. "Take it or leave it." He turned away so Blossomfall couldn't see his face. She smiled to herself and dug in to the mouse.

**StarClan this chapter took so long to write. Curse you writer's block. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I have no excuse except writer's block and laziness. But mostly laziness.**

**KatieK101: I wish I had more reviews too, but oh well. :) I was looking for BlossomXBreeze romance fics, and I found two, not including this one. Two. Crazy, right?**

**rainpool777: Thank you so much! I love your avatar!**

**Shoutout to Clato-Forever-Fangirl, DJ Candy Fox, Tansyfang, artistbeyondbirthday1, iSoftRain, and rainpool777 for favoriting, and DJ ****Candy Fox, KatieK101, Tansyfang, artistbeyondbirthday1, iSoftRain, and xxsnow for following this story!**

Chapter Four

Two days have passed.

Two days of agony.

Two days of vunerability.

Two days of Breezepelt taking care of Blossomfall and Blossomfall getting so confused and then having tantrums at Breezepelt demanding what was going on and Breezepelt yelling at her and giving her cryptic answers and the two of them not talking to each other for a couple of hours.

The huge wound on Blossomfall's leg had healed a little, but Blossomfall still needed to lean on Breezepelt's shoulder if she wanted to walk and could only put a tiny bit of weight on it.

"Breezepelt?" Blossomfall moaned pitifully.

"What?" Breezepelt snapped.

"I'm hungry," Blossomfall meowed.

"Go hunt for something yourself," Breezepelt snarled. "Your leg is better. I was only hunting for you temporarily."

Blossomfall gazed at him in disbelief. "I can barely walk without you!" she sputtered. "Scratch that, I CAN'T walk without you!"

"That's too bad then," Breezepelt replied nonchalantly. "Guess you'll have to starve."

Blossomfall sighed and tried to fall asleep to ignore her growling stomach.

* * *

Blossomfall woke to darkness and an extremely angry stomach. Breezepelt was fast asleep, curled up with his tail over his muzzle.

The emptiness in her stomach was too much to ignore now. Slowly and painfully, Blossomfall got to her feet, nearly collapsing again in the process. She limped slowly over to the entrance of the cave.

Taking a deep breath, Blossomfall made her way slowly out of the cave. She had barely gotten a few fox-lengths when she tripped over a sharp stone. Blossomfall fell flat on her face and she sucked in a deep breath, holding back a cry of pain.

Blossomfall managed to untangle her paws and get back on her feet. _I'll never be able to catch something like this, _she thought frustratedly. _I can barely walk! How am I supposed to hunt?!_

After limping around for a long time, Blossomfall scented squirrel. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically. _The first prey I scent has to be the kind that climbs trees._

She soon spotted the squirrel and glanced at the tree it was on. She made her way over and, taking a deep breath, started climbing. Yes. Without a forepaw.

Blossomfall's tail lashed dangerously and her hind legs scrabbled uselessly on the smooth trunk of the tree. She sank her claws desperately into the bark and tried to pull herself up to the branch that was barely a mouse-length away.

_So...close... _

The squirrel was looking around, its body tensed. _It smells me, _Blossomfall thought, panicking. She glanced at her paws.

The tortoiseshell lifted her injured forepaw up and hung it over the branch. _Okay. One. Two. Three._

The last thing she registered was agony in her forepaw and the wind whistling in her ear. A brief moment of pain, then darkness.

* * *

Breezepelt lifted his head drowsily. Glancing around, he spotted a dark shape in the corner of the cave. Satisfied that Blossomfall hadn't run off in the middle of the night and deserted him, he padded out of the cave. _  
_

He walked until he got to the creek and took a long drink. When he finished, he sat back on his haunches and sighed contentedly. _Now what should I do? _He was most certainly not going back to the cave where he had only the presence of Blossomfall to entertain him.

_Very well then. Hunting it is. _There really wasn't much else to do. The forest didn't really suit his hunting techniques, but he had to deal with it.

Breezepelt lifted his head and sniffed the air. He smelled... wait, blood?

Out of curiosity, the black tom started trotting in the direction of the blood scent.

The smell grew stronger and Breezepelt knew he was getting close. In the pale moonlight, he was able to make out a pale shape slumped on the ground where the blood scent was coming from.

He slowed to a walk and padded cautiously over to the shape. As he got close, he realized it was actually a cat! A tortoiseshell one, at that.

Realization hit him like Whitetail on his first day of battle training. He forced himself to stay calm as he padded over to the cat. _But-but-she was in the cave! _

Breezepelt manuevered the body and himself so that it was draped over his back and he walked slowly back to the cave, careful not to jostle the body. "Stay with me, Blossomfall," he muttered as he gently laid her down on the stone floor.

* * *

Blossomfall didn't wake for the nest two days. Breezepelt reapplied the herb poultices to her leg and dripped water into her mouth so that she didn't die of thirst, but she didn't move at all. Breezepelt contantly paced around Blossomfall's body, unable to do anything else.

On evening of the third day, Breezepelt came back from hunting to find Blossomfall waiting for him, emerald-green eyes staring at him. Out of surprise, he dropped the rabbit he carried in his jaws.

"Hey," Blossomfall meowed softly, her voice hoarse.

"Hey," Breezepelt muttered after he recovered from his surprise. He picked up the rabbit again and walked over to Blossomfall, dropping it at her tortoiseshell paws. Blossomfall simply gazed at it, uncertainity filling her eyes.

"Are you going to eat it?" Breezepelt snapped after a few moments of silence. Blossomfall blinked.

"M-me?" she stuttered.

"Oh no, I was talking to the moss," Breezepelt snapped sarcastically. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"I just..." Blossomfall began quietly. "Uh, nothing." She reached a paw out and drew the rabbit closer to her, taking a bite.

As Blossomfall ate, Breezepelt got up and padded over to the cave entrance. He sat guard, ears pricked to listen for possible threats.

Blossomfall finished the rabbit and lapped at the wet moss that she had found next to her when she woke. "Thank you, Breezepelt," she meowed softly. "For the rabbit, and uh... taking care of me while I was... you know."

Breezepelt didn't reply. Blossomfall gazed at his back for a while, not sure what she was expecting. Her heart sank a little when she realized she wasn't getting an answer. She lay her head on her paws, curling her tail over her nose and closing her eyes.

Just as she the about the drift off the sleep, Blossomfall was able to register a voice saying:

"You're welcome."

**I know this might be kind of a wierd place to end, but I really wanted to upload this. I'm sorry it's not longer, it took me forever to write this much.**

**RRRRRREEEEEVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW! Favorite and/or follow to, if possible. 'Kay?**


End file.
